Many electrical circuits and devices, such as data storage devices or the like, include error correcting code (ECC) features to increase error recovery robustness. Too many errors may reduce the effectiveness of ECC. For example, in some configurations, a decoder may not be able to decode data, even using ECC, if a number of errors exceed a threshold.